


Ever so slightly

by RinOtaku12



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinOtaku12/pseuds/RinOtaku12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a beautiful winter day outside and the three siblings are walking trough the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever so slightly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucilequiquempois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucilequiquempois/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Lulu! ^^

It was a beautiful day outside, snow was falling and the sun was shining ever so slightly.

“Hey Lulu, are we there yet?” asked the little fox.

“No, and we would certainly be faster if you two would walk on your own” answered the deer like being.

“But you're sooo soft” the little fox stroked the deer's back, where she sat together with her sleeping brother.

“Compliments won’t help you, Yuki.”

“Hehe, I can at least try” Yuki jumped down the deer’s back, landing on the ground.

“So…where are we going anyways?” asked the fox curious

“It is a surprise.” was the deer's answer

“But I wanna know!”

“Too bad, because I can’t tell you. It wouldn’t be a surprise anymore if I told you.”

“Hmpf…” Lulu smirked seemingly enjoying the foxes enthusiasm.

They walked for hours, the young fox occasionally taking naps on the deer's back. It continued snowing more, blurring the trio’s traces. Even though the deer would have been able to walk longer, it searched for an shelter, where the three could sleep but it was already snowing so much that not only was the deer's vision fuzzy but walking became harder too.

“Hey Yuki, you can ride on my back” but the little fox didn’t answered.

“Yuki?” There was still no response, the only sound hearable was the howling of the wind.

“YUKI?!”

“Huh..?” The fox seemed surprised, not expecting the deer's outburst.

“...Are you alright, Yuki?” Lulu got worried, it seemed unlikely for Yuki to space out that much.

“Oh, I’m sorry. What is it Lu?” She forced a smile on their lips, not wanting to worry her big sister.

“... You can ride on my back if you want” Lulu registered right away, that her smile was only fake.

“Oh, no thank you. I prefer it down here. I can’t see where we are walking when I sit on your back.”

“You can just sit on my antlers if you want to, but yes, the ground certainly is way more comfortable.” Lulu winked at Yuki in a mischievous way.

“You know what, I changed my mind. I probably have a way better view on your big head, you numskull” The fox said biting back a laugh.

“Omg… did you just made a pun?” The deer chuckled.

“Maaaaaybe” Yuki grinned with her whole face.

Lulu stopped walking, helping the fox climbing on her back. “Whoa, you can see so much from here! WHOA you can even see the stars!” the fox said with amazement, Lulu snickered.

“You are not that much higher than usually Yuki.”

“Hehe, I know.” She laid herself down as comfortable as possible on the deer's Antlers, looking up into the sky.

The deer kept on walking still trying to find a place to take a break for the rest of the night, not being very successful though. After a while the little fox on top of her fell asleep.

She used the moment to rely on her only option left. Suddenly the branches began to form a roof like structure just above them. She carefully put the little puppy's down and thanked the woods, making herself comfortable on the snowy ground. The three slept deeply, as if the cold couldn’t even touch them.

-

The sound of cackling woke Lulu up. She opened her eyes to be welcomed with the two pups already playing in the snow.

“Isn’t it a bit early to be already running around?” asked the deer while getting up.

“LULU!” shouted the two in unison running towards her.

“He- hey, not so fast I just got up” but it was too late they already glomped her.

“When are we finally there?” asked the wolf exited.

“We still need to walk a bit, I am sorry” Both puppy's seemed a bit disappointed.

“But don’t worry it is not that far anymore.” Lulu began to walk and the puppy's followed her.

“Hey Nike, why are skeletons always so calm?”

“Mh.. I don’t know, why?”

“Because nothing goes under there skin!” A load groan was audible from Lulu, who surely didn’t enjoyed the little ones puns.  
Of course the two wanted to tease her even more, now that she’s annoyed.

“Tibia honest, I think we might be too humerus for Lulu” said the wolf.

“Yeah, you're right, I think she might have lost her funny bone” the little fox chuckled.

“Our puns are skele-mazing!”

“YES! Our skele-puns are un-bee-lievable”

“I am SO skele-done with your awful puns!” said Lulu interfering the two pups.

“ You sure you don’t mean aw-fur” said Yuki trying to stay calm. All of them bursted into laughter.

“Alright, alright. It’s enough now, we're almost there anyways.” Both puppy's jumped around in excitement, not wanting to wait any longer.

-

The trio walked upon a stunningly beautiful clearing.

“..wow” The puppies were so astonished, they didn’t even knew what to say.

“Seems like you two like it, c'mon I will show you around” The deer walked of into the clearing.

“I… wow” said the young wolf breathless.

“I know right…” said the fox.

“THIS IS THE PERFECT PLACE FOR HIDE AND SEEK!” shouted both of them in unison.

They began to run after Lulu, even more excited now.

“So, how about we eat something? I feel like I’m starving” said the deer with a predator like look.

“Food! Food! Food!” chanted the little pups agreeing. Lulu got them all some delicious berries and they ate them together, devouring them after a week without any food.

“So, do you two remember what day we have?” questioned the deer.

Nike and Yuki exchanged a glance “Yes, why o’ sister of mine” wondered Nike.

“Uh… Because I have a surprise for you two” answered Lulu confused from the puppy's actions.

“Oh really?” beamed Nike,

“Yes and you know what, I will get it right away. Stay here you two.” The deer got up and walked away.

“Did you got it?” asked Nike while he jumped around excited.

“You can bet your tail I got it! I spend hours trying to find one, I hope she is going to like it.”

Nike barked out a laughter “Of course she will like it. Here I’ve got the flowers.” Nike carefully gave Yuki the flowers.

“Perfect! She will love this, I’ll go finish it. Try to buy us some time." The fox ran of, hiding behind a tree so she would be able to finish Lulu’s present.

Lulu came back again, hiding something on her back, “Alright, happ- Oh, where is Yuki?” interrogated she confused.

“She went to go for predators.” answered Nike quickly, maybe a bit too quick.

“Um, OK. Well then we wait I guess.” Several minutes bygone until Yuki ran towards the two, holding something in her jaw.

“Heeeey, I am back” she sang, sitting down next to her brother.

“Alright, now that everyone is here, Merry Christmas!” They all grinned happily.

“I’ve got you both a present, here” Said Lulu cheerfully grabbing the present on her back. Yuki and Nike opened them right away, not wanting to wait any longer.

Yuki got a new bow tie with a wonderful flower in it and Nike got a squeaky toy that looked like a bone. Certainly the perfect gift for him.

“Oh my gosh, Lulu! It looks beautiful!! Thank you so much!” screeched Yuki out of glee.

“HOLY!” was the only response that came from Nike because he already chewed on his new toy.

“We got you something too!” remarked Nike, while he tried to find a new angle to bite on his toy.

“OH, right! Here Lulu, Merry Christmas!” The young fox gave her a big present wrapped in leaves. Lulu opened it, not expecting a present from their little siblings.

Inside was a gorgeous scarf with forget-me-not’s magical attached to it.

“H-hey, don’t cry!” stammered Nike shocked, when Lulu’s only reaction where tears.

“I- I am sorry! We tried our best... We can get you something else if you don’t like it.” whined Yuki.

“No, it’s…. I love it! I love you guys!”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and if you see any mistakes just let me know ^^


End file.
